kitchen_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dishes
The gameplay of Kitchen Chaos is all about cooking, and you couldn't do that without some recipes to follow and good food to make. Basic Information All food is made from ingredients which are processed by different tiles and combined on plates. The current tiles used for processing are: * Cutting Board * Rolling Pin * Oven * Soup Pot * Frying Pan Some dishes require a base to be constructed. Examples of this include Pizza (Rolled Dough) and Tacos (Shell). General Strategy Ingredient Ratio When a customer is generated, the game will evenly choose a random dish from a set of presets called "Variations". The variation chosen will be what you see on your Order Menu when the customer sits down. Details on these variations are found in their respective dish's section. As a rule of thumb while preparing for orders, it's good to stick to the food's ingredient ratio which can be found by adding each kind of ingredient found a food's variations. Let's take Salad for example: Plain Salad = 1 Lettuce Tomato Salad = 1 Lettuce, 1 Tomato Full Salad = 1 Lettuce, 1 Tomato, 1 Cucumber The ratio for Salad is 3 Lettuce : 2 Tomato : 1 Cucumber, or 3:2:1 for short. This means that on average, if you keep a steady production of 3 Lettuce cut for every 2 Tomato cut for every single cucumber cut, your prep work will be optimal. Pizza's ingredient ratio is 5 Dough : 5 Tomato : 5 Cheese : 2 Pepperoni : 2 Pepper, Soup's is 3 Onion : 3 Tomato : 3 Mushroom 'and so on. Don't be afraid to differ from this ratio in certain situations where the random orders don't particularly come to your aid, but always try to keep a set of ingredients following this ratio stored somewhere in your kitchen, preferably close to Customers. RNG Preparation RNG, or Random Number Generator is a term used to describe processes that result in random outcomes. How is it relevant in Kitchen Chaos? The orders, of course! So how can you make sure you are as ready as possible for some wacky results? It's actually pretty simple. All you have to do is take note of orders as soon as they come, check your stock, and create excess as to maintain an '''ingredient ratio set '''when all of the orders have been fulfilled. As a way to save time and space, you should always strive to create "'Blank Slate" dishes whenever possible. Blank Slate '''dishes are partially complete dishes that are open to be added to when requested by a customer. In some cases, they manifest as fully complete dishes on their own. As an example, Cheese Pizza would be Pizza's '''Blank Slate, and a Plain Salad would be Salad's Blank Slate. Ingredient Ratio as Dishes Since an entire Ingredient Ratio Set '''will take up a lot of counter space and will take time to combine, it is generally advised to combine these ingredients either as '''Blank Slates, or even as complete dishes if there are more plates on the map than there are dish variants of the food played on it. The First Orders When the first few orders come in, it may be tempting to get these customers served as quickly as possible. In most cases though, it's better to use this time to prepare for future dishes, as a new customer will always be generated when the last one currently in your restaurant leaves. This prep-time is best used to prepare an ingredient ratio set, which can either be leeched from for the first orders, or used as a backup while you create excess specifically for the current order if you happen to have a bit more time. Salad Salad was the first dish programmed into the game and is generally regarded by players as the easiest to construct. All salads consist of Lettuce, however, Lettuce does not count as a base. Variations * Plain Salad (Lettuce) * Tomato Salad (Lettuce, Tomato) * Full Salad (Lettuce, Tomato, Cucumber) Strategy Salad is a very simple dish to prepare, so most of the difficulty from it's creation will come from storage and prepping. Try to keep as many counters full of chopped ingredients as possible while maintaining Ingredient Ratio Sets.